textadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:666hotline
Welcome! Hi 666hotline -- we're excited to have Text adventure Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello! Hi! Sorry that this place is inactive, but I'll try to spread the word. I'm the only active admin right now, so that sucks. :P Well, I hope you can help! - TrailWalker 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats ok im still working on my quest,by the way im going to remove your guestbook thing from the loginhall library because it takes you into the world itself.--666hotline 14:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) New Idea...Groups! On Halopedia, they used to have groups, which kicked ass until one of the admins wanted to disband them (which they were). I say we have them. Only admins can suggest groups, and that suggestion will go through the Standards Council, a Senate-like group that members can only join by being voted in every two months. The groups I have so far are the: *Standards Council - A Senate-like group where members join by being voted in every two months. This group discusses how the text adventures will be formatted, the making of new groups and other stuff. *Federation of Text Adventure Authors - A group where people can join and talk of stuff they made. Great for new authors and people who can't make the adventures alone. I'll talk more later. Bye! And what should I call you? Hotline? 666? Tell me whatever you like. - TrailWalker 01:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :They'll be run from the Login Hall and a link will be on the front page. And from your grammer you seem to be from England or Australian. I'm just wondering so when I edit peoples' pages for grammer reasons, I won't edit yours for having English grammer rules. - TrailWalker 23:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC)